


3 AM

by ozuttly



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gakuen BASARA, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost three in the morning and Yukimura was fast asleep when his phone began to buzz on his nightstand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

It was almost three in the morning and Yukimura was fast asleep when his phone began to buzz on his nightstand. It went  
without saying that he was far from pleased as he shoved a blanket over his head, attempting to drown out the sound before  
giving up and groping for the device. The screen was far too bright in the dark room, and he had to squint as he tried to make  
out the words displayed.

Message from: Masamune  
'help'

 

Yukimura furrowed his brow, his brain still addled by sleep before the full effect of the message sunk in and he jolted  
awake. Getting a text from a close friend in the middle of the night reading ‘help’ was never a good sign, and he could  
feel panic welling up in his gut as he began to type out a reply. His fingers were shaking a little; it was a Friday night  
and Masamune had mentioned that he was going to be going out with Ieyasu and Chosokabe… Could something have happened?  
Did he need to call an ambulance?! Poor Yukimura’s brain felt like it was going to overload as he finally hit send.

Message to: Masamune

'What's wrong, Masamune-dono? Are you alright? Are you injured? Do you require assistance?'

He held his breath as he waited for a reply, getting ready to call the ambulance anyways because even though Masamune was  
an amazing man (he had to be, he was Yukimura’s fated rival) the thought of him befalling harm in the middle of the night  
was terrifying. Luckily, a second later the phone buzzed again.

Message from: Masamune

'what no'

Yukimura exhaled in relief, clutching the phone close to his chest. Thank god. His worry soon switched to confusion,  
though, and he was about to inquire about the first message he recieved when his phone buzzed again.

Message from: Masamune

'just saw kojuro's dick'

Yukimura just stared at his phone for a moment, unsure of how to respond to that. It was 2:56 in the morning. He had to  
get up early tomorrow for soccer practice.

Message to: Masamune

'I beg your pardon?'

Not even a full minute after he hit send, his phone began to vibrate again, twice in quick succession.

Message from: Masamune

'came home late and he was goin at it in the living room with takenaka'

Message from: Masamune

'takenaka was slurpin it like a spaghetti noodle or somthin i didn't wanna see that.'

Well that was certainly a… unique mental image. Yukimura could feel his face go red at the thought, and he quickly had  
to shake his head to clear his thoughts. There was definitely no way that he was going to be able to look Katakura  
straight in the face the next time he saw him. A bit frustrated and a lot embarrassed, he focused on his phone instead.

Message to: Masamune

'I… see. And this is something that you require assistance with? At 3 in the morning?'

He hoped that his annoyance shone clear in the message, and this time there was a bit of a wait before he got a proper  
reply.

Message from: Masamune

'dude its gross its like watchin ur dad get sucked off by another dude in a nurse outfit'

Ok, that was new information, and Yukimura felt his face heat up again.

Message from: Masamune

'wait were u asleep cuz its friday i thought ud be awake'

Yukimura sighed as he fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes for a moment. On the one hand, he was beyond angry at being  
woken up for such a ridiculous reason, but on the other, he could understand how such a situation could be distressing.  
Katakura was Masamune’s guardian, after all, and while the two were closer in age than was the norm, they were still  
practically family. Yukimura tried to imagine himself in Masamune’s position and quickly shuddered, shoving THOSE thoughts  
out of his mind.

Message to: Masamune

'I always practice soccer on Saturday mornings with Oyakata-sama so I sleep early. But it's alright; if you are distressed  
by the situation, I don’t mind talking about it’.

He hit send and then closed his eyes again, almost nodding off before the next text came through almost ten minutes later.

Message from: Masamune

'sry for wakin u up then i just wanted to get it off my mind'

Yukimura’s lips twitched and he sighed as he relaxed once more.

Message to: Masamune

'I understand. It was an easy mistake to make.'

He paused, thinking for a second before adding onto his last message.

Message to: Masamune

'Does the baseball club not practice on Saturdays?'

There’s a wait again, and then another buzz.

Message from: Masamune

'not rly but we do drills on sunday sometimes'

Yukimura smiles ever so slightly.

Message to: Masamune

'Ha! Proof again that the soccer club is far more dilligent.'

He sends the text with a little grin, and fully expects the indignant response he recieves of ‘wow no the baseball club is  
way better’. They exchange banter for almost half an hour, the atmosphere lightening significantly before Masamune  
declares that he’s going to bed and, a bit hesitantly, thanks him. Yukimura, for all his good intentions of aiding a  
friend, sighs and puts his phone away, eager to go back to bed.

He wakes at six the next morning, a little less energetic than usual, and Sasuke is already in the kitchen when he goes  
down to make himself some breakfast. The other boy whistles when he sees Yukimura’s face, leaning back from the table to  
get a better look at him as he sips his morning coffee.

"Didn’t sleep well last night, danna?" He asks, and Yukimura grunts slightly as he pours himself a bowl of cereal and  
fishes in the fridge for the milk.

"Masamune-dono woke me up," he replied as he found the carton and pulled it out, shutting the refridgerator door with his  
hip. “He encountered Katakura-dono while he was… er… in an unflattering position, and it distressed him greatly.”

Sasuke laughed as he turned back to the table, taking another sip of his coffee as he looked at his rough draft for next  
week’s newspaper.

"Ha, well it couldn’t have been worse than that time you walked in on Oyakata-sama and Uesugi-sensei doing the horizontal  
tango, right? You were like six, and you cried the whole day after, remember?” He joked, glancing back at Yukimura.

The other teenager, however, was white as a sheet, frozen in place as the milk that he was pouring into his cereal bowl  
began to overflow onto the counter. Sasuke instantly regretted opening his big mouth.

"E-er… You… did remember that, right?" He asked tentatively, but before he even finished the milk was discarded and  
Yukimura had fled.

***

It had been a pretty eventful night, and Masamune was definitely looking forward to sleeping in on Saturday morning. So,  
when his phone began to vibrate at quarter past six, he was about ready to kill whoever was on the other end.

Message from: Yukimura

'HELP.'


End file.
